


enjoy your fairy lights

by WishingDeathUponHumanity



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Edgy, Other, Rant, WDUH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponHumanity/pseuds/WishingDeathUponHumanity
Summary: a rant I wrote about some neighbor I'll never meet.





	enjoy your fairy lights

The cold night air cuts through the thin blanket that lays across my legs. I shiver and pull it closer to my skin in hopes of retaining whatever warmth is left within me. I could just go back inside to my bedroom, but where's the fun in that? I wouldn't get to see you, or more importantly, your fairy lights. Such a symbol of hope and innocence, things that were taken from me at a young age. I have been emotionally robbed and my room reflects it. The bed frame is broken and my walls are bare, yet at the same time, the room is filled to the brim with screams and tears, which is why I sit on my roof, no matter how cold it may be. My old room was full of colors and joy, every piece of furniture perfectly intact, so you, with your bright, perfect room and happy life, I loathe you, but I hear the screams coming from your house. 

Enjoy your fairy lights.

While they last.


End file.
